Eine Woche im letzten Abteil
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Hr/D - Ich wollte meine Ruhe haben und obwohl ich es nicht beabsichtigt hatte, geschah es auf einmal, dass ich seinen Blick erwiderte. Wir starrten uns die ganze Fahrt in die Augen. Ich verärgert, er gelassen.


_**Anmerkung:**_ _Ein One-Shot :)! So was entsteht bei mir ja nicht alle Tage – vor allem nicht in letzter Zeit. Schon seit langem habe ich diese Idee im Kopf, bis jetzt allerdings bin ich noch nie dazu gekommen sie niederzuschreiben._

_Am Ende dieses One-Shots kann es sein, dass es zwei Dinge zu bemerken gibt. Tatsächlich gibt es in der ganzen Geschichte nicht eine wörtliche Rede, genauso wie der Name der Protagonistin nie erwähnt wird xD. Das letztere war eher ein Versehen und ist mir erst gegen Ende richtig bewusst geworden. Ich denke jedoch, dass es genug Indizien dafür gibt, dass man leicht erraten kann, er sich dahinter verbirgt. So ist es mal etwas nettes Anderes._

_Ich würde mich sehr über eure Meinung dazu freuen. Vor allem, da ich ja so lange nichts mehr geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe das merkt man nicht so xD. Wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen :)!_

_Liebe Grüße, eure Tanya _

**Eine Woche im letzten Abteil**

_Montag (November 2000)_

Unaufhaltsam trommelte der Regen gegen die Glasscheibe des dahinfahrenden Zuges. Was das Wetter betraf, war es in Deutschland genauso regnerisch und trüb, wie auch in meinem England. Aber eben genau deshalb war ich daran gewöhnt und mochte es, dabei zuzusehen, wie die Tropfen langsam ineinander zusammen flossen.

Irgendwie bereute ich es jedoch heute mich ins letzte Abteil gesetzt zu haben. Nur gedämpft drang das Licht zu mir her und unter dem gemächlichen Dahinfahren und dem Beobachten des Regenwetters, spürte ich die Erschöpfung des bewältigten Tages nach und nach in all meinen Gliedern.

Ich mühte mich nicht die Augen zu schließen, doch zu gerne hätte ich es getan. Heute war es ziemlich anstrengend gewesen. So hatte ich mir meinen Aufenthalt in Deutschland nicht vorgestellt, als man mir anbot im Ausland Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass das Ministerium in Deutschland keineswegs so strukturiert war, als in England. Zwar verstand es, die Magie auch hier vor den Augen der Muggel zu verbergen, weil es jedoch genug Lücken in den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gab, gab es mindestens genauso viele Vorfälle von öffentlicher Magie, die vertuscht und bestraft werden musste. Selbst als Mitglied des Komitees für Muggelrechte hatte man da es nicht leicht.

Ein Blick durch das fast vollkommen menschenleere Abteil gab mir zu verstehen, dass ich nicht als einzige froh darüber war, dass sich der Tag endlich zuende neigte. Eine Frau im mittleren Alter am Fenster hat bereits ihre Augen geschlossen und döste friedlich vor sich her. Einen Abschnitt weiter saß ein junger blonder Mann mit dem Rücken zu mir. Er hatte den Kopf nach hinten gelehnt und starrte mit den Augen zur Decke.

Als meine Haltestelle plötzlich von der Frauenstimme der Bahn ausgerufen wurde, riss es mich unsanft aus den Gedanken. Schwerfüllig stand ich auf und verließ den Zug. Im Seitenblick hatte ich noch den blonden Mann.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Dienstag (November 2000)_

Der Regen spritze unter den schnellen Schritten meiner Stiefel auf. Nervös warf ich einen Blick auf meine Uhr und stellte fest, dass ich mich beeilen musste, wenn ich noch meinen Zug erwischen wollte. Schnell hielt ich mir schützend die Tasche über den Kopf, um nicht nass zu werden und eilte den Bahnsteig entlang.

Regenwetter. So sehr ich es auch liebte, wenn mir der kalte Regen ins Gesicht peitschte und der Wind es einem schwer machte voran zu kommen, dann konnte mein Gefühl für trübe Tage sehr schnell zu einer Hassliebe werden.

Einige Menschen mühten sich auch damit ab, rechtzeitig Bus oder Bahn zu erreichen. Unter dem Trubel schlängelte ich mich schnell durch die Massen und hastete den Bahnsteig hinauf. Mein Zug stand bereits da und war abfahrbereit. Fieberhaft rannte ich auf ihn zu und schaffte es gerade noch hinein zu gelangen. Eine Sekunde später schlossen sich die Türen.

Erleichtert und etwas außer Puste sah ich mich um und stellte zufrieden fest, dass fast niemand wert darauf legte sich ins letzte Abteil zu setzen. Während ich mir die Strähnen meines braunen langen Haares aus dem Gesicht strich und den Kragen meines schwarzen Mantels zurechtrückt, setzte ich mich ans Fenster.

Schnell streifte ich mit einem flüchtigen Blick meinen Gegenüber und sah aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich rannte mir jedoch ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Irritiert wandte ich mich vom Fenster ab und sah mir den Mann noch mal genauer an. Ich musste ihn aber nicht genau mustern, denn seine grauen Augen genügten.

Augenblicklich beschleunigte sich mein Herzschlag. Meine Hand begann etwas zu zittern und leichte Panik stieg in mir auf. Ich erwischte mich bei dem Gedanken schnell in meine Tasche zu greifen und den Zauberstab zu zucken.

Da Draco Malfoy jedoch keinerlei Anstalten dergleichen tat, obwohl er mich ebenfalls erkannt haben zu schien, wiederstand ich dem Drang mich zu verteidigen.

Wie gebannt klebten meine Augen auf ihm. Er sah nicht mehr so aus wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Noch immer hatte er einen hellen Teint. Allerdings sah er nicht mehr ganz so aus, als würde er nie Sonne zu Gesicht bekommen. Sein nicht mehr ganz so bleiches blondes Haar hing ihm lässig ins Gesicht und durch seine vollkommene schwarze Kleidung, durch die sich ein männlicher Körper zeichnete, wirkte er bedrohlich.

Ich musste schlucken. Malfoy hatte mich ebenfalls gemustert. In seiner Miene gelang es mir aber nicht zu entschlüsseln was er dachte. Mir hingegen war die Überraschung sehr wohl anzusehen. Schon immer hatte ich mich darüber geärgert, dass ich meine Gefühle nicht im Griff hatte, wenn ich in eine so unerwartete Situation geriet. Gerne wäre ich auch so unberührt und cool gewesen.

In Gedanken dachte ich an den Moment zurück, an dem ich ihn das letzte Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Leider gelang es mir aber nicht mehr, mich daran zu erinnern. Das einzige was ich wusste ist, dass es schon ewig her war. Noch zu Zeiten des Krieges.

Warum war er hier? Ausgerechnet hier in Deutschland musste ich ihm wieder begegnen. Gut und gerne hätte ich darauf verzichten können. Dabei war ich nicht schon viel zu viele Kilometer von zu Hause entfernt.

Malfoy sagte kein Wort. Noch immer starrte er mich unberührt an. Nachdem ich beschloss, dass mein verdutzter Gesichtsausdruck endlich weichen musste und mir dieser Blickwechsel ganz und gar nicht behaglich war, sah ich wieder trotzig aus dem Fenster. Okay, Malfoy saß mir gegenüber. Einfach ignorieren.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Mittwoch (November 2000)_

Erleichtert betrat ich den Bahnsteig. Auf der Anzeigetafel konnte ich erkenne, dass mein Zug erst in fünf Minuten eintraf. Gott sei Dank war ich dieses Mal nicht zu spät, so wie gestern. Ich hasste es zu spät zu sein.

Gedankenverloren lehnte ich mich gegen die Brüstung und warf einen Blick auf die von Autos befahrende und schmutzige Straße. Ich hasste die Gegenden um Bahnhöfe. Mir gefiel der Dreck und Abfall nicht, der sich hier immer sammelte.

Missbilligend drehte ich mich von einer Schmiererei an der Wand weg, die ich ganz und gar nicht als Graffiti bezeichnen wollte und warf einen weiteren Blick auf die Anzeigetafel. Vier Minuten. Angespannt tippte ich mit dem Fuß auf und ab. Heute wollte ich einfach nur nach Hause und das so schnell wie möglich. Der Tag war ziemlich stressig gewesen. Einen schweren Fall hatte ich hinter mir, der immer noch mein Gemüt verstimmt. Jetzt hieß es einfach nur abschalten. In Gedanken war ich schon bei einem schönen waren Schaumbad, dass ich mir zu Hause einlassen würde. Dazu dann noch ein paar Rippchen Schokolade. Das musste ich mir einfach mal gönnen.

Während ich abwesend den Bahnsteig entlang starrte, viel mir jemand ins Auge, der nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt stand. Nach gestern dachte ich eigentlich, ich würde ihm so schnell nicht mehr begegnen, doch stattdessen stellte sich das wohl aus Irrtum heraus. Draco Malfoy schien mich noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Die Tatsache, dass er auch hier war, stimmte mich etwas säuerlicher. War ich gerade noch bei einem heißen Schaumbad und Schokolade, konfrontierte man jetzt zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche mit einem absoluten Ekelpaket. Innerlich verfluchte ich Gott. Solche Begegnungen hatte überhaupt keinen Zweck!

Langsam fuhr die Bahn ein. Schnell stieß ich mich von der Brüstung ab. Ich spürte wie ich in Malfoy Blickfeld kam, achtete jedoch nicht sonderlich auf ihn. Wieder betrat ich das letzte Abteil und als ich mich setzte, musste ich bitter erkennen, dass er sich in diesem Moment wieder mir gegenüber niederließ. Wollte er mich hier etwa auf den Arm nehmen?

Stur starrte ich aus dem Fenster. Das würde ich sowieso tun, doch ich hasse es, wenn man dazu gezwungen wurde. Und erst recht hasste ich seinen Blick auf mich. Mir ging nicht in den Sinn was er damit bezwecken wollte. Etwa Psychoterror? War es ihm hier zu langweilig und glaubte er jetzt etwa, dass er mit mir die perfekte Unterhaltung gefunden hätte?

Diese Gedanken stimmten mich wütend. Ich wollte meine Ruhe haben und obwohl ich es nicht beabsichtigt hatte, geschah es auf einmal, dass ich seinen Blick erwiderte. Wir starrten uns die ganze Fahrt in die Augen. Ich verärgert, er gelassen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Donnerstag (November 2000)_

Als ich am nächsten Tag den Zug betrat, konnte ich einfach nicht den grausamen Gedanken verbannen wieder Malfoy ertragen zu müssen. Und tatsächlich saß er dort, wo er auch die Tage zuvor gesessen hatte. Kurz warf ich einen Blick auf die anderen freien Plätze. Malfoy würde so nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass ich mich überhaupt im Zug befand. Dann wurde mir aber klar, dass er dann gewinnen würde. Nicht zum ersten Mal ließ mich meine eigene Sturheit aufstöhnen.

Kurz atmete ich tief ein und setzte mich wieder auf meinen Platz. Wie dumm du bist, warf ich mir innerlich vor. So konnte man wirklich kein Mitleid mit mir haben, denn dieses Mal war ich selbst Schuld.

Wie immer warf Malfoys Blick wie zu Eis erstarrt. Langsam begann ich zu merken, dass, je länger ich dieses unberührte Gesicht betrachtete, meine Wut von Sekunde zu Sekunde anstieg. Zu gerne wäre ich aufgestanden, hätte ihn herhablässig von oben betrachtet und ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst.

Ich erinnerte mich an so einen Moment aus meinen dritten Schuljahr zurück. Der Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Eine ziemlich schmerzhafte Angelegenheit war das gewesen. Allerdings für mich genauso sehr, wie für ihn. Noch beim Abendessen habe ich Malfoys harte Gesichtsknochen spüren können.

Wahrscheinlich war es der Gedanken an die eigenen Schmerzen, die mich letztendlich doch nicht zu dieser Ohrfeige verleitete. Und so fixierten wir uns weiter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Freitag (November 2000)_

Inzwischen war mir vollkommen klar, dass ich Malfoy heute wieder begegnen werde. Wir würden uns, so wie die letzten Tage auch, gegenübersitzen und zu Tode starren. Ein ermüdlichter Gedanke, doch irgendwie hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt. Leider drängten sich heute jedoch so viele Menschen in das letzte Abteil, dass ein Sitzplatz nicht mehr möglich war. Malfoy stieg nach mir ein und so standen wir uns an der Tür gegenüber und machten dort weiter, wo wir Donnerstag aufgehört hatten.

Gelegentlich wurden wir gebeten beiseite zu gehen, damit die Fahrgäste den Zug verlassen konnten. Das hinderte uns jedoch nicht daran den Blick voneinander zu nehmen. So wurde der Zug nach und nach leerer. Plätze gab es schon längst. Für uns war es jedoch inzwischen uninteressant. Wir wussten, wer den Blick abwendet, hat verloren.

Die Minuten glitten dahin. Malfoys Augen inzwischen kannte ich schon in- und auswendig. Früher hatte ich gedacht seine Augen hätten die Farbe von mit Schlamm verdreckten Eis. Inzwischen bin ich jedoch der Meinung, dass sie eher einem grauen Wolkenhimmel glichen. Ja, das gleiche Grau wie des der Himmel in dieser trüben Novemberwoche hatte, hatten auch seine Augen.

Die einzelnen Stationen glitten nur so dahin und schließlich stand meine Endstation auf der Anzeigetafel. Wenige Minuten nur noch durchzuhalten! Ich bemerkte nicht, wie Malfoy langsam auf mich zutrat. Starrte weiter. Ich wollte gewinnen. Sein Körper, sein Gesicht kam meinem näher. Vorsichtig umfasste er mit seinen Händen meine Taille und da schrak ich erschrocken auf. Bevor ich jedoch etwas verärgertes erwidern und mich von ihm losmachen konnte, legte er den Finger sachte gegen meine Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Augen sahen mich eindringlich an, als würden sie mir sagen wollen: _Bitte. Mach es nicht kaputt._

Ich erhörte seine Bitte. Plötzlich schien ich machtlos diesen Moment zerstören zu können. Langsam kam sein Gesicht näher und er berührte meine Lippen mit seinen. Kurz war mir so, als würde ich ins Bodenlose fallen. Ich musste meine Augen schließen. Verloren. Er hat mich besiegt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Am darauffolgenden Montag war Malfoy nie mehr im letzten Abteil. Woche vergingen, Weihnachten kam und ich hatte mein Jahr in Deutschland beendet; es ging nach Hause. Ron und ich freuen uns sehr wieder einander zu sehen. Ich hatte ihn sehr vermisst. An Sylvester um Mitternacht machte er mir einen Heiratsantrag und ich nahm überglücklich an.

Malfoy begegnete ich erst viele, viele Jahre später wieder. Am Morgen des 1. Septembers, mit seiner Familie, als Ron und ich unsere Tochter zum Hogwarts-Express brachten. Ich hatte nie erfahren, welch Bedeutung der Kuss damals hatte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_the end_


End file.
